


Wet

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: The Last Time I Saw Richard (2014)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Masturbation in Shower, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: After pent up sexual tension for weeks, Y/N decides to let loose in the shower. Little does she know someone’s watching her…
Relationships: Richard/Reader, Richard/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Wet

“Fuck.”

You cursed to yourself lowly as you woke up wet and throbbing for the 3rd time this week.

You were going nuts from sexual frustration, and desperately needed a release.

Unfortunately for you, you almost never got the chance, as every day in this hellhole was scheduled, and many nights were spent trying to quietly get off, having to stop in fear of your roommate hearing.

One boy in particular was driving you crazy with want.

His name was Richard, you heard, and he barely talked, but he was absolutely gorgeous.

He had short dark brown hair, and the bluest eyes you’d ever seen.

Richard seemed oblivious to everything but you, giving the barest of smiles whenever you sat next to him, watching TV to pass the time.

It didn’t seem like much, but you could tell you were his soft spot, as he glared at everyone else.

You remembered the other day when you were putting a book away on the shelf, dropping it, and accidentally touching Richard’s hand when you both reached for it.

It seemed like something out of a movie, the both of you silently gaping at each other, with Richard’s eyes focusing on your lips, and you were sure he was going to kiss you before a guard announced it was time to go to bed.

You couldn’t stop thinking about the moment, even hours later in bed.

You wondered how he tasted, what his lips felt like against yours. They looked so soft….

You resisted the urge to scream into your pillow. This was going nowhere.

You suddenly got an idea, and practically shot out of bed.

Gathering up your necessary items, you marched up to the lady at the front desk, letting her know you were taking a shower.

She tiredly nodded, and you made your way over to the girl’s bathroom, turning on the water to hot, as you stripped yourself bare.

You were honestly frustrated you hadn’t done this sooner, shaking your head at your stupidity.

First, you washed yourself, lathering up your hair, and humming a pop song you heard on the radio.

Once that was done, you settled yourself against the cool tile wall, dragging a finger through your already soaked folds.

Letting out an audible sigh, you slipped one finger inside yourself, pumping in and out slowly, imagining Richard’s big cock fucking you.

It wasn’t long before you settled into a pleasurable rhythm, small whimpers and whines leaving your mouth that were getting gradually louder.

You wished you had a spare vibrator, but you made do with what you had.

Various images were flashing through your mind, you on your knees sucking cock, Richard pressing you up against the shower wall eating you out and fucking you from behind.

It was this last image that you focused on, adding another finger, and stretching out your tight walls as your moans reverberated around the empty room.

“Mmhm,” You whined as you mimicked the feeling of being pounded into with your fingers. “Yess. Richard…... Ohh daddy!”

Your gasps turned raspy, and you were on the verge of coming, as you yelled out louder, “Daddy!”

Suddenly, you heard a gasp echoing in the room.

A gasp that wasn’t yours.

You quickly clamped your mouth shut, practically tearing your fingers from yourself.

You were annoyed that whoever it was interrupted your impending orgasm, but you supposed you shouldn’t be surprised, it was a public bathroom after all.

The shower curtain was ripped back, and you squealed as you made an attempt to cover yourself.

“What the fu- “You stopped when you saw who it was.

Richard. Of fucking course.

“I-I can explain,” You said as he stared at you, a hungry look in his eyes.

You moaned as he suddenly surged forward and kissed you, quickly getting drenched under the running water of the shower.

Richard took a second to pull the curtain back, covering you both from anyone else that might walk in, and stared at your naked body with a lustful gaze.

You bit your lip as you saw that he was hard as a rock through his grey sweatpants and wondered just how long he’d been listening to you touch yourself.

The thought aroused you far more than you wanted to admit.

Richard stared at you with a wordless question in his eyes, and you nodded your consent as he placed your hand on his covered cock.

You rubbed him through his pants, and he threw his head back with a low groan, as you stripped him out of his now damp t-shirt.

Richard tossed all of his wet clothes outside the shower, and you stared hungrily at his now exposed cock.

Fuck, it was big.

Unable to control yourself, you dropped to your knees, and took him into your mouth, the water from the shower slightly splashing on your face.

Richard moaned, the sound making you 10x wetter, and you took him deeper, bobbing your head.

You couldn’t believe this was actually happening. You’d wanted it for so long, and a part of you wondered how he was even here, but you weren’t complaining.

Richard was now thrusting into your mouth, hand threaded through your wet hair as he encouraged you to take him all the way.

You gagged around his huge length, and through your blurry vision, you could see a slight hint of a smirk as he huffed and gasped out his arousal.

Richard drew you off his cock, and you heaved in a breath as he pulled you up off your knees.

Kissing you deeply, Richard spun you around so that your front was pressed against the cool shower wall.

You gasped out loudly as you felt the head of his girthy cock at your entrance.

Richard pushed into you to the hilt, and you swore you saw stars, as he groaned loudly, getting more sounds out of him during this one encounter than you’d ever heard from him.

“Fuck, yeah,” You whined as he roughly fisted one hand in your hair, holding you steady as he fucked your dripping cunt mercilessly.

“Mmhm,” Richard moaned behind you, teeth gritted and the sound coming off borderline animalistic.

His other hand was settled on your hip, and he started pumping in and out of you, getting faster and faster.

You couldn’t contain your cries, feeling more pleasure than you’d ever felt before.

“Daddy!” You cried out again, the sound breathless and whiny.

“Shh,” Richard said, releasing your hair, and pressing the hand against your mouth. “Someone’ll catch us. Be quiet for daddy.”

Your sounds were muffled against Richard’s palm still against your mouth as he ravaged your pussy harder and faster, and you could feel yourself getting close, still on edge from your earlier masturbation session.

Richard’s sounds were driving you crazy, they were so deep and sexy.

“F-fuck!” Richard cursed as he came inside of you, and holy shit you were glad you were on birth control, because it felt so good when he spilled himself in you.

The sensation of his come warming your insides, made you cry out, sobbing through your orgasm as Richard held you from behind, kissing your neck gently.

You hugged Richard tightly as he grabbed your soap, lathering up your body and washing you with gentle hands.

When you were both finished, Richard shut the water off and wrapped you in your towel, as you sat down on one of the nearby benches.

As he was drying himself off, you licked your lips.

“How are you here right now?”

Richard gave a dark smile, and said nonchalantly, “I snuck out of my room, and was gonna watch some tv when I heard you moaning my name.”

You sucked in a surprised breath as Richard leaned down to kiss you, still somewhat damp from your shower.

“You should probably head to your room before they catch us.”

You nodded, figuring that was for the best, before Richard stopped you with a gentle hand gripping yours.

“Meet me in my room tomorrow, during rec. Say you’re going to the bathroom.”


End file.
